eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Heinosuke Gosho
"五所平之助 ごしょ・へいのすけ" (in Japanese). www.allcinema.net. Retrieved 2010-12-02. was a Japanese director and screenwriter. In a career of 43 years during which he made nearly 100 films, he was known as one of the leading practitioners of the shōmingeki genre.Nolletti, Jr., Arthur (1985). "Where Chimneys Are Seen (Entotsu no Mieru Basho)". In Frank N. Magill. Magill's Survey of Cinema: Foreign Language Films; Volume 7. Englewood Cliffs, N.J.: Salem Press. p. 3360. ISBN 0-89356-247-5. Biography Heinosuke Gosho was born in Tokyo on February 1, 1902.Hirano, Kyoko. "Gosho, Heinosuke". in Prendergast, Tom and Sara, eds. International Dictionary of Films and Filmmakers - 2: Directors, 4th edition. London: St. James Press, 2000. p. 387. ISBN 1-55862-451-1. His mother was a geisha.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. P. 20. ISBN 0-498-07654-7.Brennan, Sandra. Heinosuke Gosho: Biography at allmovie.com He graduated from Keio Commerce School in 1921, and began his film career at Shōchiku in 1923. There he worked as Yasujirō Shimazu's assistant until his own directorial debut in 1925 with ''Note: lists (1925) as the first film Gosho directed, giving Gosho as screenwriter and Shimazu as director of ''Nantō no haru. He quickly proved himself adept at the shōmingeki genre-- stories of common middle-life people,Hirano, p. 388. and was known for his successful adaptations of literary works and plays into screenplays. He took some early criticism for too often using handicapped characters in his stories, but several films from 1927-1928 attracted critical praise. Among these early successes, (1928) is regarded as Gosho's first masterpiece. Gosho's 1931 comedy, was Japan's first sound film. His skillful use of sound effects and interesting camera techniques made the film a popular and critical success. He returned to the silent film format for his 1933 adaptation of Yasunari Kawabata's ''The Izu Dancer.Jacoby, Alexander. A Critical Handbook of Japanese Film Directors: From the Silent Era to the Present Day, 2008. Berkeley: Stone Bridge Press. p. 26. ISBN 978-1-933330-53-2. Gosho worked at Daiei from 1941 until 1945 when he went back to Shōchiku. Beginning in 1948 Gosho also worked for a time at Tōhō. He quit Tōhō to start Studio Eight in 1949. This studio worked with Shintōhō from 1951. After 1954 Gosho worked for various studios. Gosho also wrote for television and served as the director of the Japanese Haiku Art Association. He was the president of the Japanese Association of Film Directors from 1964 to 1975. Gosho's films in the shōmingeki genre portray the lives of common people with sympathy. The mixture of compassion, humor and pathos with which he told his stories in his films was known as "Goshoism".Noletti, p. 3361. Stylistically, Gosho was known for his meticulous attention to mood and atmosphere. He was fond of using many cuts, varied shots, close-ups and a frequently moving camera, predilictions he attributed to his early study of the films of Ernst Lubitsch. Though not one of the best-known Japanese filmmakers in the West, Gosho was very popular in his native country where he is ranked among the greatest directors."Journal/Notes: 07-19-01: Notes on Reframing Japanese Cinema: Authorship, Genre, History edited by Arthur Nolletti Jr. and David Desser." at Strictly Film School. Between 1927 and 1968, eleven of Gosho's films were named Best Film of the year by Kinema Jumpo. Gosho also won the Mainichi Film Prize (1947), the Kun Yon-to Asahi Shoju sho Order of the Japanese Government (1947), and the International Peace Prize at the Berlin Festival (1953). Partial filmography * 1931-08-01 The Neighbour's Wife and Mine * 1935-12-10 A Burden of Life * 1958-12-07 Ragpicker's Angel Bibliography * Brennan, Sandra. Heinosuke Gosho: Biography at allmovie.com * * Hirano, Kyoko. "Gosho, Heinosuke". in Prendergast, Tom and Sara, eds. International Dictionary of Films and Filmmakers - 2: Directors, 4th edition. London: St. James Press, 2000. pp. 387-88. ISBN 1-55862-451-1. * Jacoby, Alexander. A Critical Handbook of Japanese Film Directors: From the Silent Era to the Present Day, 2008. Berkeley: Stone Bridge Press. pp. 26-30. ISBN 978-1-933330-53-2 . * Johnson, William. "The Splitting Image". Film Comment v.27 n.1 , January 1991, p.74-78. * Nolletti, Jr., Arthur (2005). The Cinema of Gosho Heinosuke: Laughter through Tears. Bloomington: Indiana University Press. ISBN 0-253-34484-0. * Nolletti, Jr., Arthur (1985). "Where Chimneys Are Seen (Entotsu no Mieru Basho)". In Frank N. Magill. Magill's Survey of Cinema: Foreign Language Films; Volume 7. Englewood Cliffs, N.J.: Salem Press. pp. 3360-3365. ISBN 0-89356-247-5. * Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. P. 20. ISBN 0-498-07654-7 * 五所平之助 at www.allcinema.net * * 五所平之助 at Kinema Jumpo Notes Category:1902 Births Category:1981 Deaths Category:Director Category:Screenwriter